The present invention relates to a connection terminal assembly that can press a wire inserted through an opening between the lower portion of a wire contacting plate, which is elastically mounted by a spring on a hinge shaft, and a conductor plate.
Various types of connection terminals were used in the past, but those in the prior arts required a tool like a screwdriver which could tighten a wire fastening bolt when wire connecting was carried out. Thus it was very difficult and inconvenient to tighten the bolt. Further, when shock or vibration was applied externally to the connection terminal, the wire fastening bolt was readily loosened, and tight and firm connection of the wire for a desired time period could not be achieved.
Also, in the past, to eliminate problems in the above wire fastening bolt, there were connection terminal assemblies which use a wire contacting plate of high elasticity. By using a highly elastic plate to fix the wire firmly, it was possible to prevent the wire from being withdrawn by shock or vibration. However, it required a material of high quality structure which had elasticity strong enough to maintain the wire connection. Moreover, when connecting or withdrawing the wire, a force stronger than the elasticity inherent in the plate was required to open the plate, thus making the operation difficult and inefficient.
It is the object of this invention to solve these problems of prior arts.